Taming the Beast Within
by st.jmon21
Summary: Natsu is man with a dark power within his soul. He was seal away by man who is calming to rule this world. With allies and a woman named Lucy by his side. Can they save humanity before it too late? Warning (language, fighting and Lemon are in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello everyone. So, I decided to write another Nalu fanfic. But be warned, it's not suitable to read. Well, enjoy the story my fellow readers.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its Character content.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

It was a stormy wet might at the Magnolia Art and Museum. A security guard was passing inside part of the museum's galleries. The Warrior Gallery. He was looking around the place for anything unusual. So far there was nothing unusual. he kept hearing things for the past couple of weeks. He thought it was something he ate. his heart thought of something else. Something dangerous. Then, he heard a big thump in the room. He went to where it was, flashing his flashlight over that area, only to find out it was nothing. As he turns around, he was killed through the chest with a sword. His lifeless body collapses on the floor.

A man was standing over him. " Forgive me, human. But, I mustn't waste any time." He stated. "The monster is hidden in his building." He quickly summons his demons and orders them to devour the man whole. He need to make sure no evidence was found. He looks around to see if he was really here. It has been many years since the war where many warriors fought the monster but, they've failed. Its had put up a hell of a fight against them. However, one day, he was seal in tomb. His powers were seal in as well and was never seen again. Everyone was relieved that he was gone from this world.

But, he didn't like he got the satisfaction he deserves. So, he was going to kill him. He came across a tomb inside the Warrior's Gallery. "This has to be it." He said as he summons his sword. He crept closer and closer to the tomb. His heart started to race. Was because from excitement or from fear? He grabs the cover and pries it open. But, there was no body, nor monster, to be found.

"Damn it!" he said hit his fist on the tomb. He thought he was here. He has been searching since the war had ended. "Monster, where the hell are you hiding?" he yelled. Then, he felt something wet on his shirt. He touches it and it felt sticky. "Drool." He looked confused by where it was coming from. But as he looked up in the ceiling, he realizes where it was coming from. It was the monster. He jumps from the ceiling like a wild animal. The man summons a spell to block it attack. The monster landed on his feet.

"Go forth, my minions. Kill him." They all reached for the man. But, with his deadly claws, slices the demons in half and burn them into ash. He looks at him. "I'll not be captured." He said to his hunter. He inhales a big breath. And then, he blew a whirlwind of fire. The man evades the attack. But the monster, with great speed, he grabs the man's wrist and breaks it like a little branch. He screams out in pain form it. The monster pushes him down to the ground. "I'm the Inferno Warrior, Natsu Dragneel. Anyone who faces me, I shall grand them death!"

Natsu sprouted his wings and flew. He blew his fire on the entire museum. He grabs his scarf and journal from the tomb and flew out of the museum. He saw the building burn to the ground. For him, it was a glorious sight. The hunter quickly got out of the building and stare at Natsu. Natsu smirked at him and flew out to the moonlight sky. "Just you wait, one day. I 'll capture you and bring you to my master." he said.

Natsu flew across the sky. He took a sniff of the fresh air. "Ah. How long has it been since I saw this world." He said as he put his scarf around his neck. "I need to find a place if I want to contain the monster within me." he stated. He was battling inner self that wants nothing but destruction. If he can somehow control it, then it shouldn't be the trouble; otherwise, he'll lose himself and let inner him take control.

Natsu search the city to find a place where he can call home.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what did you think of the first chapter? Give your honest review about it.<strong>_

_**Thanks . I hope you read this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Thanks you got for like the story so far. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. I own just the OC's.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Lucy was in the bathroom taking a shower. She was thinking about the dream she had last night. She was falling down from the sky when a person with wings quickly saved her life. He was smiling at her as he wraps her body around his and touches her face. After that the dream went black. She couldn't identity that that was. Was a man she knew? No, she wouldn't know that. Or was it an angel from the heavens?

She couldn't wrap it around her finger. "Who was that person?" she said. She turns off the shower and dries herself off with a towel and wraps it around her waist. She grabs some bra and panties from her drawer. Today is her test at the organization called Fairy Tail. She has been train for the past 3 years honing her skill of becoming a fighter. This is her chance to prove herself that she is the can fight against the best.

She quickly put on her clothes and shoes. She grabs her keys and whip and headed to the building.

She was on the bus waiting for her stop. She came across a man who was entering the bus. He was tall, black and very handsome. He had look that make a heart melt like chocolate. He was sitting right next to Lucy. "Good morning." she said. "Oh. Good Morning." He replied. He looks down at the gate keys and whip he held around her belt. "I didn't know you're into that sort of thing." He said. "Come again."

"The whip." He pointed at it. "Oh, I'm preparing for a big test at Fairy Tail. They said to have the best skilled warriors in this town." She explained. "I heard rumors about them ." He was peeked his interest into the conversation. "Is that , right? And what kind of combat skills do you have?' he asks. "Well, I've been study up the celestial powers. After all, my mother was celestial warrior." Lucy remembers her mother, Layla, so visually. She was beautiful ,strong, and graceful. It was sadden that she died when she was a child.

"That's really nice. You're following her footsteps." He smiled. "What about you?" Lucy asks. "Well, my magic is very special. It has the power to slay a god." She was surprised by that. "A God? I never heard about that before." The intercom calls for the next stop. Lucy got up and pulls the cord for a stop. She got by the door. As the bus gave to a complete stop, she got off. She looks around her surroundings. As she turns around, the man, who sat beside her, got off as well.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm heading to the exact place as you." he said. "Maybe we could walk together." She nods. "By the way, my name Lucy Hearfilia." She had a smile on her face. "My name's Alek Nighthart. It's pleasure to meet you, Lucy." He said. She seems calm than she was before. She wasn't sure that a man will like here for who she is. But, it seems okay to Alek like this. As the two of them continued to have their conversation, a man with pink hair and scarf pass right by them.

Lucy looked at the man who was passing right by them. She felt something different about that man that gave her a sudden chill.

Natsu was just walking around the streets. He hasn't found a place yet. He doesn't mind waiting around. He was in no rush. He walks into a convenience store. He picks up a bottle soda and some sweets. It was good thing he had some money on him. Otherwise, he would be broke. He pays for his stuff from the counter lady. He gives his thanks and went off to his next location. As he was walking, he felt a vibration through the area. Suddenly, he became cautious of the situation. He closes his eyes and opens as they became a dark red color. The space surrounding him came to a halt and time was stopped as well.

Then, he hear a swirl sound, it was heading behind him. He blocks it by using his tail. "Man, this's a pain." He said. "You hunters can do something better than a sneak attack." Then, a large man came from behind and uses his fists to punch him into the ground. Natsu quickly bounced by to avoid being hit. He chuckled as more hunters surrounded him. "Now that's more like it." He grins. Then, he felt something in his soul waiting to emerge. It was his inner demon.

"Fuck no! Control it!" he tried to clear it out of his mind. But, it was too late. The inner demon quickly took over. He had some scars on his skin and face. He smiled evilly showing his razor sharp teeth. The hunters quickly make their mark on him. But, the demon was than ready to kill. He was ready to murder.

Alek and Lucy arrived at Fairy Tail. There, they saw many people who were here for the test at the training area. . "Good morning." Lucy looks to her left. A woman with white hair kindly greets them. "I'm Mirajane. You must be here for the test." she said. "Yes. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It a pleasure to meet you." She responded. "Alek, it's good to see you again."

"Well, it has been long since I've came here." he said to Mira. "What's going on?" Lucy asks Mira. "Oh you didn't know. Alek here is part of this place as well. He was one of the top warriors in our guild. He was number three." Lucy looks at him. She never thought he would be that strong. "Amazing." Alek scratches his head. "Well, I'm kind of use to it." Then, a whistle blew thought the area. "All right, kids. Listen up, it time for the test. Gather around!"

That was Lucy's cue. As she headed to the area, Alek grabs her. "Good luck." He said with smile. Lucy nods in response. "All right, everyone. My name's Markov. I'm the master of this guild. Today, I'll test to see if you're commendable to join our ranks. I'll pair you up and both of you will show me your strength and will to fight. That's all." he explains. Lucy was excited and nervous. This was moment to get into the guild.

Meanwhile, Natsu was lying there on alley looking at the people passing by. He sighed. He did it again. His demon side took over and the result of it he slaughters them without a thought. "Man, this sucks." he said. But, there wasn't much he could do. Right now, he needs to find a place for the night. He got up from the alley and walks across the street without people noticing him.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. Just the OC's.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Lucy was in the area ready to engage in her against an opponent who was skilled in earth type abilities. "Ready? Begin!" Markov called for the bell. "Earth Snake." A large snake appeared out from the ground and slither its way to her. "Must be my lucky day. I call upon the spirit of the stars to my beckoning call. Cancer!" Lucy summons her spirit. He was red hair man with crab claws. "You call me." he said. "Destroy the snake." She ordered. He jumps towards it torso and slices in half. "Yes." She said.

"Amazing. So, this is celestial magic." said Alek. "It's pretty interesting don't you think." Mira said. Her opponent had smirk on his face. "I'm not done yet. Six Flowers: Lotus Boulder." A magic circle was standing on Lucy. As it activates, six rocks that looks like flowers petals traps Lucy in its grasps. "Master." Cancer hurried to her; but, he was stopped by an eagle made of rock.

"I've to say, I'm impressed what she is showing in this battle." Alek and Mira turn to see Erza, Queen of the Fairies, standing behind them. "Erza. It's good to see you are well. You aren't taking apart of the trials" said Alek. "Nope I want to see what we're getting from this group of people. I feel as will the toughest battle against demons." They all came to agreement that this upcoming war is no joke. They've lost some comrades in the last fight. Falling to the enemies hands was no exception.

The mage chuckled. "Well, how is that?" he said. "No one can escape the Lotus Boulder." Then, he hears a rumble from the ground. Then, there was a crack in the lotus. Then, there was another crack. It continued until the lotus was completely broken. "I-Impossible." He was in shock that someone was able to break out of his magic. He examined what Lucy has in her hand. It was whip and it was glowing radiantly.

"Aries, Taurus. Come forth." Two more of her sprits have appeared before her. The mage sent out his eagle to get rid of them. However, Cancer, using his claws, destroyed the bird before it had the chance. "It over! Aries, Taurus. Now!" She yells. Aries sent out an amount of wool air of the area. Then, Taurus uses his big Axe and whirl around causing the wool to spin as well into a tornado. He summon a by shield to protect himself from the gust.

However, the wind quickly pick up and the rocks and him. He couldn't see anything with the wool, not to mention the rocks were hitting him both ways. Then, Lucy came inside the whirlwind and unleashes her attack. "Radiance of the Stars: Sol!" A blast of magic took him down. Lucy jumped out the wind and landed on her feet. Markov whistle for the bell to end the match. Her spirts were sent back to the spirit world. She was panting in and out. That magic drains much of her energy.

She walked across to the fallen warrior and extends her hand to him. "You did good." she said to him. He smiled and grabs her hand to pull himself up. "You aren't pretty bad yourself. I'm Akira." He said. "The names' Lucy." She replied. Alek and others look on seemingly happy to see the result of this fight. Lucy was powers are amazing and a good addition to the team.

Meanwhile on an island not far from the city, a hunter named Tristan was walking down a staircase to his master. His master seemed every impatient as of late. He had a big agenda for this world. Many of his brothers had fallen in the hands of the warriors; he would surely get his revenge against them. And what better way to that then to use a powerful magic circle that would kill the warriors and the innocent people and engulf the city into ashes. Tristan enters the throne room. And sees is master lying on the throne.

"Tristan, I've see you've returned." The master said to him. "Master Hayden. I've come to inform you that the more of our hunter and demons are getting stronger. We're sure to have a successful victory against the warriors." He explained. "That doesn't concern me. Is he alive?" Hayden had serious look on his face. "Of course. The Inferno Demon is alive and free from the seal. But, it looks like somebody got to him first. And since the museum is destroyed, he must have an escaped somewhere in this city."

Hayden got up from his throne. "I'll send some demon to bring him here. Right now, I need you to find the three organic crystals." he said to him. "I see the plan is underway now." Tristan had on a smile. "That's good to hear." An evil smile crept on Hayden's face. "Now find them, I'm' counting on you."

"As you wish, my lord." Tristan disappears from sight. Hayden looks at the city in his vessel of blood. Human blood. "Just you wait. Soon this city will be under my grasp."

As the evening went by, Lucy was sitting on bench waiting for the bus to get home. Alek came up behind her. She turns around to meet his gaze. "You did excellent out there." He said. "Why thank you." she answers. Alek sat with her. "But not nearly as half good as the people I saw today." She was little shy about it. "Are you kidding?! I've never seen a mage like you with that magic." He turns his attention to the sky above.

"It's pretty rare these days to see young warriors fighting alongside each other in battle." He said. Lucy continues to look at him. "Rare? It happens in often. But sometimes, I want to find peace in the world. A place where we don't have to worry about demons." However, it was only a dream. "By the way, how you and I do something on the weekend." said Alek. "Are you asking me out on a date, Nighthart?" she smiled. Alek chuckled. "Well, that depends on your answer, Lucy."

The bus came to stop at the stop sign. They got up and enter inside the bus. After a few minutes walking with Alek, she got off at her stop and walked the rest of the way home. She opened the door to her apartment, turn on the light, and saw everything was left as it is. She locked the door behind her, set aside her thing on the counter, and lies down on the couch.

However, what she didn't expect is that mysterious person was inside her own home.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Hello you guys and here is another chapter for you guys to enjoy. Warning this contains a lemon scene. So read at your own risk. Otherwise, Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Natsu was inside an apartment trying to hide from any more demons or demons hunters. He steps inside the living room and came across a young female sleeping on the couch. He moved forward while making his claws sharper than ever. He kneels down at her, seeing every inch of her body. He raises his hands, just waiting for her to make a move. Suddenly, he could hear her soft groans and he smells a beautiful scent from her. "What's this scent?" he wondered. He sniffs again. He could tell it was a mixture of various fruits.

But, it was something more than that. The scent was intoxicating. He moved closer to her and clench softy at her hair trying to not to waken her. He moved his hands closer to her breasts. He touches very it so smoothly. He could hear a soft gasp from her. He went down to her legs and felt those as well. He licks his lips with his tongue.

He suddenly felt something in his body. The demon was coming again. "No! No No!" he yelled. He went to the bathroom and he felt himself changing. His eyes were deep red and tattoo crawled on his face again. "I want her." It said. "I want her." Natsu quickly enter his mind. "No! I won't let you touch an innocent civilian." he said to it demon. "I want her!" he charged at him. He dodges and gave a punch to the side of the head.

He woke from his mind and look in the mirror to see that the demon is no longer in control. He opens the door. The woman was still asleep. He thought it was best to leave now before he does something unforgiveable. He grabs his stuff and takes his leave. But not before he steals some undergarments from her drawer.

At the midnight there was a meeting the Magic Council. Head chairman Oscar Achill was present. As well as other senates. "I'll now call this meeting into order." he said. Everyone started to quiet down. "Now, I know what I call all of you of this importance. It about the escaped monster that destroyed the museum." He states. "Officials are investigating on how he got free. We're sending some mages to apprehend this man." There was now tension in the room.

"Are you deaf? Why are sending mages and warriors to capture him?" said Selene. Selene is the eastern governor of the city of Fiore. "Send our top prized warriors and mages from our ranks. They are more than capable of handing him." Everyone was starting to agree with her. But Louis Casern, of the southern governor, had different point of view. "But, did you forget the wake of destruction that this man causes with his demonic powers." He said to her.

"Sending our men to him will be a dance with the devil himself. Do you want to risk more fatalities?" He was anger by her choice. "I would rather have that than having him harming my citizens." Selene retaliates. "That's why we've our own guilds to handle this situation. Besides, it not him we've to worry about." Oscar turns to the man who was sitting right next to him. Jellal Fernandez. The State Representative of Magnolia.

"And what is this it that you suggest." Louis asks. "I suggest that Fairy Tail will handle the man." He explains. Everyone was angered by this. "Are you insane? Those incapable wizards." Louis face began to boil. "They may have the strongest wizards in the guild. But, the powers are far too great. We can't let them capture him." The chairman rose from his chair. "Enough." He yelled to both Louis and Selene. "Jellal, are you wizards are capable of handling this man?' he said to him. "Absolutely." He said. Then, he slightly gave a grin. Oscar calls for the meeting to close.

Selene and Louis were in another room talking among themselves. "I don't like the idea of having Fairy Tail to take care of this matter." She said to him while she was pasting up and down. "Regardless of what the chairman had said, I highly doubt that they aren't to capture him." he said with a cunning smile. "What are you planning?" she said. "You'll see." He replies.

Back at Jellal's house, Erza was in her undergarments and washing her face in the bathroom. She blew out of sigh. It has been long night for her and Jellal hasn't even return. She walks inside the bedroom and finds her boyfriend lying on the bed. He got up and grabs her and pulls her down to the bed for one passionate kiss. Jellal bits her lower lip to taste of her blood into her mouth. "Miss me?" he said seductively. "A lot." She replies and a kiss on his cheek.

"So, how was the meeting?" she asks. "Same as usual. I got something to say. And somebody get piss off about it." He said let take off his clothes. "Well, it's not easy being a representative. Just like it's not being a wizards." Erza frowned. "What's the matter?" he said. "Well, I was hoping you someday come back to the guild to help us out." Jellal touches her face. "Even if I want to help you, my priorities are here. And besides, you got Mira, Laxus, Alek, and many others so are strong and a ready to help out in any way can."

"Oh…Okay." Erza sounded disappointed with his response to her. "Don't worry, you and the other have a big job to do thanks to me." he said with a smile. "Really? What is it then?" she asks. Jellal comes behind her and nape her all the while feeling her breaths. "Later. But right now, I want to get physical with you." He whispers in her ear. He slowly takes off her undergarment as she was now naked. "Now, that's what I love to see." He took off his trunks and pounce on her.

She groaned as he plays her breasts and sucks on her nipples. He slides down to where she was already wet. "Now, I'm getting turn on." He plays down there feeling her skin and hearing her soft gasps and moans. It just made him hard on. Without wasting any time, he slowly made his way inside of her. "F-Fuck, you're tight and hot." he said while groan himself.

He slows himself down to see if Erza was okay. She nods saying that it was okay to move. He pulled back and then slams into her. She screams. But, it was scream of pleasure. He moved in and out as hard and fast as he could. She could feel him hitting her sweet spot. Her eyes was blurry, but she did she care? The sound of orgasm and smell of sex filled the room. Jellal released his load inside as Erza arched her back. He panted and look and her as she was blushing as her hair color. He kisses her softly and laid down no her.

The next morning, Lucy woke up from the couch. She rubs her eyes as she sat up. "I had the strangest dream." She said to herself. "I felt someone or something rubbing my body. It touched my hair, my legs and my breasts." Her face was flushing as she remembers it. She shook it and decided to head out for a walk. She was heading to the guild until the results came out. And who knows maybe she might meet Alek.

She started to change when she saw something's on the floor. It wasn't hers. So, she picks them up. "What's this?" she questioned. "A scarf and a journal?" Then, she remembers the dream from last night. She threw the book on her bed and move back on the wall. "That was no dream. Somebody was inside my house."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what did you think of the chapter. Give your honest thoughts about it.<strong>_

_**See you again And Happy Thankgiving!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Lucy was sitting on bed holding onto the book and scarf. She couldn't believe someone would go and break into her home. She checked the window and it was open. It worried her a bit. Who was it? She stares at the items the victim left. She could turn them to the police. But, they wouldn't be much help. So, she did what she could do and that was look in and read this man book.

She set aside the scarf, curls up in her bed and began reading.

_April 30_

_It has been many years since I fought a foe that deem worthy of me. Many of them the kingdom sent after was bunch of soldiers to kill so that can be the greatest in the land. Their names etched in history. Please, if someone was to at least injure me, then I would call my rival. With that being said, my demon powers are growing every single day. As it grew evil, it sometimes took me over and I began to massacre people without remorse._

_Thought the lands, many people call me: Red Demon, Hell Dragon. But most of them call me the Slayer of Death. It stuck to me ever since. And I've roaming the lands for years with no one around me. Many people fear me, turn away, even at times, they threaten to kill me. No matter how hard I try, this curse is making my life like hell._

Lucy drops the book on her lap. "The Slayer of Death?" she said. "What's going on?" She was about to read when someone just knock on her door. She quickly hides the book and the scarf as well. "Just a second." She yelled. She ran to the door and Alek was standing in her doorway. "Lucy. Good morning" He said to her. "Oh, hi." She replied. "Can I coming in?" he asks. She flushed. "Just give a second."

She closes the door and places her back against it. "Crap, what am I going to do? I can't let him know what this" she said to herself. There were so many questions that need to be answered. So, she needs to keep quiet until she figures it out. She opens the door and Nighthart was still here. "I'm sorry. You can wait in the living room." She quickly goes in her room to change.

Meanwhile, two people were walking down the busy streets of Magnolia. They upon Fairy Tail and one of them had a big smile on his face. "Oh, this is sure to be one hell of a ride."

Natsu was standing on top of a building. He was looking on at the sun rise on the horizon. He went to reach for his journal. But, it was nowhere to be found. "What the…?" then, he remembered that he left his scarf and his journal back at that woman's house. "Shit." He needs to go back there. However, it probably best if he would get it after she steps out of the house. Then, he took something out of his pocket.

It was the undergarments he took from her drawer. He looks at them and then he felt something sprang up. He looks down and he was already hard on. He cursed. Just then, a shadow was hovering over him. he made a circle of fire and jumps inside of it and it reveal to be a demon with wings and weapon in hand. "Honestly, there is no end to you guys, is there?" Flames ignited in his hands as the creatures roared a battle cry and attacks him.

Alek and Lucy were on the bus taking among themselves. "So, I was thinking how you and I go for Lunch. Don't worry, I'll pay." He said. She chuckled at him. "Well, aren't you the generous man." She smiled at him. "I've my reasons." They arrived at their bus stop and walk to the guild. As they enter inside, two unknown mages were looking around the area.

"Excuse me, are you looking for something." They turned around to see Alek talking to them. "As a matter of fact, were looking for guild master. We want to join your guild." The man replied. "And who are you?" Lucy asks. "Kikuyu Ichi." He said. "And this is my partner Norwind." He takes Lucy's hand and gently kisses it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy turns away. Alek looks at them. "Lucy, why don't you go to meet with Mira. I'll have a nice talk with them."

Lucy did as he asks. She went into the other room and found Mira talking to Laxus. She hides behind the wall and looks on as they're talking. "So, L-Laxus, would you like to go on mission with me?" Mira looked nervous. Laxus glares at her. "Maybe, but not at this moment." He set his glass on the table. "I've mission to get done. My team is waiting for me." He walks out of the your and down the hallway.

Lucy pops in. "Mirajane." She said. Are you okay?" she turns to see Lucy was behind her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Hey , you want some coffee?" Lucy shook her head. "No thanks. I prefer hot chocolate instead." Mira grabs a pack of hot chocolate and pour it a cup and added water to it. "So, what were you talking about with Laxus?" she asks.

"I was hoping that he would go on a mission with me. My sister is sick today and my brother is caring for her. So, I need a partner for this mission." She explained. "Well, I think it's more than just a partner you from Laxus." said Lucy. "I believe you are falling for him." she smiles at her. Mira frowns and was blushing. "It's okay. People falling with the person that they like. Sometimes the person doesn't know yet."

She can relate to her. Lucy's dream guy has not entered in her life. Sometimes, she believes that the one is right beside her and she herself doesn't even know it. Mira look at her coffee and smiles. She felt better talking to her.

Then, alarm started to go off. "Attention, wizards. There is an important announcement. A mysterious man has broken the Ministry and Welfare Cop. His objective is unknown. And he's dangerous. All mage and warriors report to the battle arena for further instructions." The two of them recognize this voice. It was Erza. Mira got up from her chair. "I better find me a partner to team with." She turns to Lucy. "Thanks for your help. Good luck." She ran out the hallway.

Alek came inside. "Look someone broke into an organization." She said to him. "How many hostages are there?" she said. "I'm sorry, Lucy. But, I think more of a big problem." He said to her.

"What do you mean?" Alek lean against the table. "The state of Firoe has issue a statement. To all guilds, capture the Slayer of Death." A drip of surprise came down her face. "Slayer of Death" she took a step back. "Yeah. This man is dangerous. The master has sent some people to look for him. He thought about add you to that list. But, I told him not to do so." He explains.

"I don't want you to get hurt in this matter. I think it would be in your best interest if you don't do this. Moreover, I don't think you want to take this case with Ministry and Welfare."

Lucy stares at him. "So, you're saying I'm not strong enough to handle this." She said. "Well, I'm not saying that at all…" Before he could say anything, she hears a tremendous roar coming from outside. She rushes out to find out where it was coming from. "Lucy, wait!" Alek quickly follows her. She ran to Magnolia Park she looks up to the sky. And she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Demons were in the sky fighting a warrior. She got a closer look at him. It was the same pink man she saw yesterday. There were same flames sparking form his hands as he throws them at the beasts. "Is he a warrior?" she said.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Lucy was looking on seeing the pink man fighting against the demons. "What the…" she couldn't believe it. Alek caught up to her. "Lucy, are you okay?" he asks. "Alek, are you seeing this?" he looks up and he only sees the sky. "I don't see anything, Lucy." He looks at her in shock. Does this mean she's the only one who can see it? She looks on at the fight.

Natsu was moving left and right to avoid any attacks at the demon. He grabs its arm and in couple of cracks, he dislocated the wrist. The demon was screaming in pain. He uses his flames to burn the demon into a burning crisp. Another one came behind and attacks him with his sword. He moves left and right and blocks it with his hands.

He then throws him on the ground and lands on it stomach. Natsu burns him right where he stands. Lucy was amazed by his abilities. She then felt a presence. She turns around and sees a demon lifting her up and choking her. Alek was surprised to her being lifted up in the sky like that. "Lucy, hold on." He said to her.

Lucy struggle to break free the demon but, it had a really strong grip. "Let go of me." she said. The demon squinted it eyes at her. Then, he felt a burning hole in chest as Natsu pushes his fist into it. It let go of her dropping on the ground and turns it head around at him. He was giving off a menacing glare at it as he burns the last one. Lucy was on the ground. Her body was shaking. She didn't whether to be impressed or to be scared.

Natsu walks to her and looks at her. "Wait a minute… you're the person that I saw last night." He said. "Last night." She couldn't understand what he was saying. But then, she remembers the sensational touch from him. _**"He's the one that broke into my house?"**_ she thought. Natsu extend his arms at her. But then, he felt trembling sensation in his body.

He moved back from Lucy. "No. Not now, please." He looks at her again and decided to fly off. "Wait!" she yells. But, it was too late. "Lucy, are you all right?" she turns around. She had completely forgotten about Alek. "Alek, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you made me worried." She said as she was getting up. He grabs her hand.

"Come on. I'm taking you home." he states. "It's okay. I can…" Lucy realizes that his grip on her was tight. He wasn't let go of her. She looks at him as they were walking out of the park. "Was he really that worried for me?" she thought. Natsu was on the other side of the city, trying to not to turn vicious demon again. " .Shit." Then, he gave a loud scream as the demon side started to take over his body. Even his short hair started to grow longer thorough the transformation process.

He made a chuckled. "Destroy. Destroy everything you see in sight." He said. He looks around and sniffs the area. He smells a strong aroma coming the building. He smiled. "Well, perhaps I should check it out." He flies to the building.

At the building of Ministry and Welfare, Tristan was below the level A was in a secret guarded area. He uses his magic to burst open the door. There, golden emerald was floating in a container. He uses his magic again to make himself invisible to the security camera and easily disable the traps. He walks up and instantly snatches from his hands. "This was all too easy. To think that I was warriors, who have little to magic in their bodies and only have to rely on weapons to survive . Ridiculous. He walks away from the lower level and decides to head back up. He came across a few guards that he had already defeated. There were a couple of his demons taunting and watching some the hostage people.

"That's enough. We got what we came here for. So, let us get out of…" he heard a rumble in the front entrance. The door exploded as he saw three mages bursting in the door. It was Erza, Gray, and Gajeel. "Well, Well. I've company." said Tristan. "Are you the one that's keeping these people as your prisoners?" said Erza. He looks at them. "If you want them freed, then go ahead. I've already what I want." He said.

Ice began to crawl upon Gray's shoulders. "Sorry, but I'm afraid we aren't going to let you get off so easily." He said to Tristan. "Well, then …" golden flames pour out from his hands. "…Let his dance, mages." Gray and Gajeel charge at him. Gray uses his Seven Blade Ice Dance on Tristan. But, he blocks it and melts the ice from his shoulders.

"What the hell…" Gray couldn't believe that. Tristan side steps him and kicks him the back and throws him on the ground. Gajeel manages to push him away with his iron club. Tristan was send back up against the wall. "Erza, now." He yelled. She reequips into her samurai armor and charges at Tristan with full force. He grabs the iron club and pulls it up with full strength. Gajeel was up in the air was slammed down on the ground hard.

Tristan's gold flames turn into a sword made of his own power. He made quick haste against Erza. Their blades clashing with one another. "I'm amazed." He said. "No mage or warrior has ever gotten me this entertained." Gray was on the ground creating his ice cannon. He aimed at Tristan. All the while Gajeel was ready for a big roar.

_**"Ice Cannon!"** _He fires the bazooka at him. _**"Iron Dragon Roar!"** _He blew out a massive roar as well combining the attacks together. Tristan turns his head and the oncoming attack. "A Unison Raid?" The oncoming attack hits him. Erza quickly avoids the attack and lands right beside them looking on. "Did we get him?" said Gray.

A golden light suddenly appeared. Tristan burst out of the attack with some cuts and bruises. "What…? That didn't faze him?!" said Gajeel. Tristan quietly laughs. Then, it grew louder. "This is wonderful! Now, I'm ready for a fight!" he said with gold flames in his hand. But just as he was ready, something flies into the building. It grabs it head and smashes it into the ground.

Tristan winces in pain. But, he use his flames to pushes him off. "Damn. Who the hell are you?" he yells. Then, he takes a good look at the person. He had wings, a tail, and horns and scales all of his body. He was in shock to see who it was. 'No. It can't be…" he said. "The Slayer of Death. The Salamander… Natsu Dragneel."

Gray, Gajeel and Erza were in shock as well. "What did he just say?" said Gray. "You mean the one that was sealed away many years ago." said Gajeel. Ezra's eyes went wide. She has heard the rumor of his destructive powers. But never in her life had she seen him even now.

Natsu jumps forward and attack Tristan. "Kill! Kill! Kill!" said Natsu. Tristan moved back, left and right to avoid his claws. Then, he grabs his arm and uses his other hand to punch him in the gut. But, he felt a sting feeling in his arm. He moved his hand back and saw it burning. _**"Hell Bringer!"**_ Tristan whipped a fiery tornado and Natsu was trapped in the vortex.

"Erza, What should we do?" said Gray. She quickly snaps out of her state. She turns to them. "Get the civilians free. I'll take care of this." she said.

They did as they 're told and headed up the stairs. She lunges for Tristan, but she was stopped by crystal barrier. "Sorry, but I won't tolerate interference." He said to her. He continues to look on at the fiery vortex that Natsu was trapped in.

"Excellent. Not I've one of the emblems, but I 've the Slayer of Death in my possession. Hayden will be pleased." He thought. Then, suddenly a blast of light shined in the whirlwind. Natsu busted out of it with his wings. All the while, he absorbs all the flames from the vortex.

"I-Impossible." He said. Erza couldn't believe it. _**"Fire Dragon…Roar!"**_ he spews out fire at Tristan and hit him point blank. Erza was amazed by the power he has. "Fuck…I guess I went over kill." said Natsu. He turn his attention to Scarlet. "Oh well, I guess I could've some time to spare to fight her." His claws grew longer and stronger.

He then felt Tristan scent still there. He turns around and saw him got up from the attack. "Impressive. So the legends are true. Slayer of Death, come with me. My master wishes to work with you. Together we can overthrow the council and city and turn it into complete chaos." He said to him.

"Your master? What the hell are you talking about?" he yells. "Don't worry in due time you'll know. Think about your decision, Slayer of Death." Tristan left the scene as he disappears with his magic. The barrier was broken and Erza was freed. "Damn. I'm out of here." said Natsu. "Wait!" said Erza. But it was too late. He was already gone. Gray and Gajeel came down and told her that they defeat the demons and freed the people. However, Erza was looking up at the broken glass ceiling.

"_**The Slayer of Death, Natsu Dragneel."**_ She thought.

Back at the house, Lucy was in her room resting. Alek told her that he would come back and check on her. She could still remember the man's face and the way he fought. "It's strange. "she said. "Why do I feel so draw to him." She wanted to know more about his secrets. She grabs the book from her nightstand and read his journal.

Natsu was looking on at Lucy in fiery ball on a rooftop. "Mmm. So she wants to know about me." he gave a smirk. "Well then, You ask and you shall receive." He made his flames grew as he saw every inch of her body. He lick his bottom lip with his tongue. He could think of all things that he want to do with her. "You'll learn about me soon enough, blondie." He said.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Sorry I didn't give description between Mage and Warriors. Mages are people who have magic inside their bodies. Some can be more powerful than other. Warriors on the other hand, have little to no magic at all. And have to use weapons with magic in them. <strong>_

_**All that is all I've to say. Again thanks so much for following my story. Let me know what you think of the chapter so far. **_

_**Thanks! See ya!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well, this is going to lemony. So, if you're aren't into this please hit the back button right now. And this Lucy's strange dream. You see what I mean. Enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Disclamier: Sorry I don't own the rights to Fairy Tail or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

Lucy was inside her bedroom, reading the man's journal.

_It was another day for me being accused. I cause nothing but disturbance among the land. And that's all mind ever did. However, that all changed for me. While I was walking in the forest, I encounter a woman who was walking in the same direction I was going. _

_She was very young and beautiful. Her hair shines bright as the sun. She almost resemble of Little Red Riding Hood. She looked at me and smile. "Good evening." She said. It felt strange. She didn't run or scream at the sight of me. What was happening here? Then, I felt tightness in my heart. I clutch my chest as I fell on my knees._

"_Damn, my heart is hurting me." It stopped for a few seconds. "Was it that woman?" I thought. I quickly follow her out of the forest without her noticing me._

_There, I saw a small town up ahead. There were a couple of people who was there and some who were inside their homes. The woman went inside a bar. I followed. _

Lucy then hears a knock on the wall. "Come in." she said. Alek came in with stuff and sweets for her. "I thought you might be hungry." He said to her. He sat on the floor next to her. However, she didn't say anything. Her mind was focus on the man she saw. _"Was he a different person back then?"_ she thought.

"Lucy, is there something wrong?" Alek asks. "Umm…No. I'm sorry. I'm a little shaky from today." She answered. "I guess you weren't the only one. The guild was able to save the people inside. But, the thief was able to escape with crystal."

"How is that even possible?" she said.

"Apparently, someone drove from the roof and fought against the man. At least that is what Erza told me. She said he had evil look on his face. As if he enjoyed this kind of thing. Also, he had scales around his neck, face, hands and feet and he had wings on his back. ."

Lucy realizes a sudden click. This man, does he have a split personality? Because from the look of it, he protect her from that monster.

"And I don't why but that man had look of gladness. That he was happy to see him." He continued to explain. "I don't understand this all. But, I 've feeling he's going to come back."

She had a little concern about this matter. She needs to figure this out. She needs to know who that man is.

"You can rest easily." He said to her. "Why" she asks. "Because tonight, I'm sleep at your place." He got up from the floor. "I just feel as if I shouldn't leave all alone by yourself." He took his shirt and rest aside on the floor. "So, do you have any extra pillows and sheets?" he asks. Lucy told him that they were in her closet.

She sighs. She thought that they were going to sleep together in her bed. She wasn't even ready to do it with him. She barely even knows him.

Natsu looks at his flames as he sees the blondie and the man that she was with. She still has his scarf and book with him. "I might be able to get my stuff back…However." His glaze went straight to Alek. "I don't want this man get in my way." In his words, getting in the way with blond. It excites him to her like this. He wanted to see if she can figure him out. Then, he'll go in for the kill.

At a hotel, Ichi and Norwind contacted Selene on the phone. "Are you sure about this?" she said to them. Ichi nods. "There's no doubt about it, that thief has run off with the gem. And during the mists of it, he came in contact with the Salamander." He explains.

"But, it's strange. Why would this man want a powerful stone? And why does the Salamander has got to do with it?" said Norwind.

"I'm not sure. But, I've feeling all this would come in to play. We'll handle the situation. Right now, I want you to scout any information to the guild that can benefit from us. Also, keep a close eye on the members they might know something. Take care of the Salamander and Fairy Tail that is our top priority." said Selene.

"Yes, ma'am." They said in union. Ichi hangs up the phone. Norwind turns to the away from his partner. "Where are you going?" Ichi asks. "To sleep. If you're going to pick some girls that fine with me. Just don't make too much noise."

Kikuyu spotted two young ladies that just got out of the bar and were a little tipsy. He had smirk on his face. "Oh, don't worry. That's what I've been planning." He said. He approached the girls. They were a little confused to what was happening but they went in the hotel and have a nice little talk.

Back at the apartment, Lucy was still sleeping on her bed and having a dream.

_She felt a chill in the air. Her body shivered. "Why is it so cold?" she said. She got up from her bed and she realizes that she was naked. She nearly shirked at the sight of it. Then, she saw male figure who was naked as well. But, she couldn't get a good description of his face. His face, hair, and body were completely wet. _

"_Who are you?' she said to him. The man didn't respond. Instead, he pushes her down onto the bed. He was on top of her and he smiled. She felt sudden chill on her spine. Both the scary and non- scary kind. He extends his hand and touches her face and her hair. Then, he made his way down at her breasts and starts to play with them. _

"_Ah! S-Stop!" she protests. But, he didn't respond. He kept teasing her. And he uses his tongue to play her nipples and then he sucks on them. She gasps softly. He looks at her and he trails his other hand touching her legs. "Ah! No, p-please. Let me go. He moves his to her ear. _

"_Damn, you're really cute. I never had seen one like you that can make a man turn on." He whispers. _

_Her legs were shaking as he inches his hand all the way down there. Tears were flowing down her eyes. She didn't understand who that man was and why he was do this to her. Was it because she said something out of line?_

_Then, she felt something going inside of her. She cried in pain. "Please relax for me." he said to her. She obeyed. He groaned as his member was all the way in. "Shit, you feel so hot." he said. They took several deep breaths. _

_Lucy closes her eyes and prepare for the worst. He began thrusting inside of her in slow motion. Then after a few minutes, he picks up the pace. _

_The smell of lust and sex filled the air in the room. Groans, moans, and gasps echoed throughout the room. Lucy opens her eyes and the man was close to her face. But, she couldn't see that well since her vision started to blur. But, those eyes bore the soul of not only a man but a demon as well. "Why?" She thought. _

_Then, the man lips touch hers as he brought her forward to him. "I want to see more of her." he thought. They broke the kiss. Lucy then wraps her body around him and clings onto him as he continued to thrust inside of her. _

_He was lost in pleasure. He wanted to pleasure this woman. He kept thrusting in and out until he finally came. They both gasp and fell back on the bed. Their bodies were aching and they were out of breath. He slightly chuckled and smirked. "You really are nice girl, aren't you." He said as he kisses her forehead. _

Lucy wakes up feeling surprised about that dream. She turns over the covers and saw that she still had on her clothes. She sighs. "I can't that I just dream that?" she said. "First, a man saving from falling and now this?!" But, then she thought about that other dream. Could those dreams be connected to something?

She got up from bed and grabs some water some the fridge to cool off. There she saw Alek sleeping on the couch in her living room. She smiled seeing that he was there. Though, she wouldn't tell him that he was cute when he sleeps. She went back in her took a drink of her water and went back in her bed.

Natsu was still looking on at her from his flames. "It's really nice that you can dream peacefully" he said. "All my life, I could never rest easily. Not with everyone wanting my head as a prize. However, seeing that girl and talking to her made want to give humanity a chance. But… something happened. And that when I fully control of myself and went completely berserk."

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_** Discalmier : I DON'T FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CONTENT OF CHARACTERS. JUST THE OC'S. SORRY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

Lucy was waking up from her sleep. She was still a little shake from the dream she had. But, it will go away bit once steps outside. Plus, she's going out with Alek. She gets out of bed and hears someone showering. She takes a peek in her bathroom and sees Alek completely naked. He was cleaning himself. She sees the drips of water flowing down his body. Even his wet hair gave off a sexy vibe.

Lucy notices something as he turns around to clean his back. A tattoo of a dragon. "It looks unique." She said. Just then, he turns around and Lucy quickly turns away and had a blush on her face. "Oh no, I think he saw me." she felt embarrassed. Alek look to see who it was, but there was no one there but Lucy.

Then, he finally realized what she was doing. He gave a smirk. "So, that is what she want." He thought. He continued to wash his hair.

Back at the guild, Markov were discussing the situation to Gray, Laxus, and Mira about the Salamander. "So, he has return has he?" said Laxus. "We saw what happened. And from the looks of things, I think he wants destruction." said Gray. He could remember the wings and those eyes. He was truly frightening.

"The council stated they're sending their own mages to find him and bring him in. But, I think it a matter of time before..." Mira gave a worried look. But, the master nods in response. "Very well. We'll send our own mages and fighters to find him. Jellal also told us that they are searching for the man that broke into the Ministry & Welfare. So, be on the lookout. They all nod in response and Markov call the meeting to a close.

At the bar upstairs, Mira were cleaning the glasses. She felt a little depressed because she didn't get the chance to ask Laxus out. For while, she had a little crush on him. But everytime he comes up here, he brings a girl with him. And her chances go up in smoke. However, today was different. She saw Laxus come up stairs.

"Hello there." He said to her. "Hi" she replies. He came down at the bar. "So, things are little rough for us, don't you think?' she said. "You're not kidding." He replies. "By the way, you got anything planned for tonight?" she said.

Laxus said nothing. She looks at him. But, she already knew the answer. He had another woman waiting. There's no way she can win his heart. "Mira, I…" Mirajane interrupts him. "I'm sorry. I 've to be somewhere." She quickly cleans the last glass and heads out. "See you." Before she even reach the stairs, Laxus quickly got up and grabs her arm.

"Mira, wait! Whatever I said to you. I'm sorry." He stated. She couldn't take it. The rejection and the embarrassment. "Let me go, please." She said. Laxus could feel her body trembling. She was feeling scared. "Please let me go!" she pushes him and she almost fell on the stairs. Laxus with quick reflexes pulls her away from the stairs and into his arms.

He sees the tears flowing from his eyes. He frowns. He didn't want to see those tears from her. She's a woman. He reaches for her face and touches ever so gently. "Why those eyes do make me want to hold on to her ever so tightly?" he thought. He moved his face even closer than before to her.

And with one movement, They kiss so sweetly. It felt like an eternity, but he didn't care. He wanted to stay like this forever. They broke the kiss and they both felt a spark inside their hearts. And with one swoop, Laxus carried Mira bridal style and carried her into the storage room. he grabs the keys and make sure he locks it so that no one will disturb them.

He took all of his clothing. Mira did the same and the love making began.

* * *

><p>Outside of town, Alek and Lucy were walking around town and having a good time. "Man, this feels good to be out here. When was the last time I was on break." said Alek as he was stretching his arms. "Wow. You seem pretty excited about that." Said Lucy. "Of course." Alek had a charming look on his face that would make any girl scream. They went to the scream store and he order scream for Lucy.<p>

They stop by at the park. "So, I hope you enjoy the guild. And I promise I'll be more respectful to you." He said to her. "That's good to hear." She said as she licks her ice cream. "by the way, have you seen anything strange lately?" he asks. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I hear somebody coming into the bathroom while I was taking a shower." He gave a sly grin. Lucy instantly flinches. _"He found me out that quickly?!"_ she thought. "Well I guess it was the wind." She lied. "Is that right?" He then moves over to her ice cream and then licks it. "I thought it was something different." Alek glared at her while still licking her ice cream. Lucy started to feel scared. "Am I right?" he whispers in his ear.

Lucy felt her heart throbbing. He was getting too close to her. "Tell me do you want me so badly?" he lean in closer about to kiss her. "I'm sorry. It was me ,okay. But, it was accident I didn't know that you were there." She then accidently drops her ice cream on the floor. He smiled and places his hand on her. "Good girl. I think you deserve something good tonight." he said.

"A nice dinner date with me would do the trick." Alek stands up from the bench. "Then, I think we'll go somewhere." He smiled and went back to the guild. Lucy was sitting here feeling unsure of what has happen. She calmly took deep breaths and heads backs home.

When she reached, she closes and locks the door. She sighs as relief that she was home. "Well, look like the blonde made okay after her little date." She flinches in fear. She turns around and was shocked to the man who saved inside her place and sitting on couch so laid back.

"The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. It pleasure like this…Lucy." He said with grin on his face.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER ! PLEASE GIVE YOUR INTAKE ABOUT IT!<strong>_

_**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_** Disclamier: I don't own airy Tail or the content of it's characters. Please Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

Lucy stood there in fear and disbelief that the man who saved her was sitting in her chair ever so casually. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy." He said with grin on his face.

She couldn't move her body. She could feel the immense power coming from him. This was someone not to be messed with. "Why are you here?" she said. "How did you get in my house?" Natsu crosses his left leg over his right knee. "Simple. I came out of Leyno." He said.

"Leyno?' she questions. He gave a nod in response.

Leyno is gateway between the demon world and the human world. Normal people can't see them, but if you're someone like me, you can see the gateway in the sky. He explains. "Many demons have escape from their own world and came here to dine on the weak." He stands up and glares at her with his onyx eyes. "I've been observing you for a sometime now. I was wondering how you can see the demons and me fighting them." Natsu takes a step forward.

Lucy flinched. "Well…I… don't know. I really don't know." She couldn't explain it herself. She surely wasn't a demon herself. "You don't know…" Natsu was close to her face and body. He places his left hand against the wall. "Or are you afraid to tell me."

His eyes weren't a man of killing demons, but they were something else. Something very seductive. He looks at her body; he reaches for a strand of her hair and smells it. Lucy didn't move. _"Damn it. If she wasn't with that man. I would take to her bed, strip her naked and claim her as my own." _He thought. He could smell the fragrance coming off of her.

That one sniff of her could stir up his demon self. However, it didn't happen tonight. He moves hand away from and away from her. "I just came for my scarf. That's all." He said.

"_He didn't come back for journal?"_ Lucy thought as she finally moved. She could still her heart still beating. "Why did you save me?" she asks. "I'm not sure, but I felt like you need help." Natsu said quietly.

"Thank you." She said politely. "I'll get your scarf." She turns to her bedroom and grabs it the nightstand. But not before Natsu's hands touches her own. She could feel and hear his heartbeat as well. "If you want to talk, I'll swing by tomorrow afternoon. Make sure you're alone by then." He whispers. He slowly grabs his scarf and puts around his neck. "I'll see you around…Lucy." He smiles and disappears from sight.

Lucy felt her heart was almost going to explode from her chest. She felt some kind of spark when he touches her hand. She clutches at her chest. "What's happening?" she said. Then, she remembered that she needs to get ready for that date with Alek.

Back in the storage room, Laxus was putting on her clothes after making love to Mira. She was sitting on the floor covering herself up with a long cloth. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't know that I was…"

Laxus stops her. "It's okay. Besides, I've kind of wanting this too."

"Kind of?" she questions him.

"Well I've been thinking about you for the past couple of weeks. I've been need to talk with you about something, but never got the chance to tell you or even ask of you." he explained.

Mira was taken aback by this. _"So, he was afraid of telling his feeling for me. Even though, his master's grandson." _she thought. She giggles. "I think that's really sweet. Telling your feelings about me. Even though, you're ashamed to admit it." She said to him.

A blush crept around his face. "S-shut up." He yells and turns around. "I just want to have a relationship with you." He said. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone about this." Mira chuckled and stands up while still covering herself up. She walks towards him. "Don't worry, you've my word. Suddenly, he felt really happy about that. The two of them kiss lightly.

They both heard something coming down there. They broke apart the kiss. "Is there something wrong?" she asks. "Someone is down here." he said.

Norwind and Kikuyu were on the lower level of the guild and were investigating of any secrets that the guild has so they send it to the council. So far there was nothing. Then, Norwind came across a door. "Hey Ichi, come look at this." He said. They saw a big door on the right hand side and they both opened it. Inside, there was a bright shining light.

"What's that?! I can't see anything." said Norwind as he covers his eyes from the light. Kikuyu looks at this spectacle. This was really powerful magic. He draws a little magic square in the air and with a snap of his fingers; he was able to see what was behind that light. "Close the door!" he yelled at his partner.

He did as he was told and both close the door. They quickly ran upstairs and were panting. "Are you okay?" said Norwind. Kikuyu looks down at the stairways to see if no one was around. No one was there. "Yeah. But now, I think we've just what we need to bring Fairy Tail down on its needs. Now all we need is to contact HQ." Kikuyu explains. They went upstairs to the main floor to contact Selene and Louis.

Unware to them, Laxus and Mirajane saw the whole thing. "Well what should we do now?" she said. "Should we contact the master about this?" Laxus glared at the two the spies in their guild.

Lucy and Alek were down at the harbor at a local restaurant. Lucy wasn't feeling comfortable was she thought she would. She was so close to being kissed by two men.

"Lucy, is there something wrong?" Alek asks. "Oh there nothing wrong." She reacted with a fake laugh. Although, he was worried by her. "You know, Lucy. I've feeling something is going to happen to our guild. And not just the guild, our lives, our world. Something big is about to happen." He said.

"There's also some strange going on with those two mages. I don't like what they are doing here." Alek felt very weary that mages and warriors in guild can get into the guild with acknowledging the three rules. If anyone broke them, it would mean you'll kick out of the guild.

Fairy Tail has it secrets And people will use it to get an advantage. It pisses him off.

Lucy reaches for his hand. "Don't worry; I'm sure that the master will figure something out about them." she said calmly. He smiles at her. "You know you're the first girl who has taken interest in me. he said.

"Some girls see me as the guy with popular and powerful magic. But, you are something different."

She chuckles. "Well, my mother has always said to get know a person. You must learn about their history." She explains.

"is that so?" he grins as he picks up his glass of wine. "A toast to our new partnership." Lucy raises her glass as well. "Cheers." They tink their glass and Alek gave a sip of his drink. "Thank you so much, Lucy."

They were outside of the restaurant and Lucy was going to head home. Lucy looks up to the sky and saw something in the sky. It was Natsu and he was battling demons. She was not as startled as she first saw them. Natsu grabs the demons head and pound it into the ground. He saw the silky black dress she had on. It made him throb and flinched.

Alek turns to Lucy. "Are you feeling okay?" he asks. She turns her head. "It's nothing lets head back." She grabs his hand and left Natsu to finish up his battle.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm glad you're liking this story. What did you think of this chapter? Give me your thoughts of it<strong>_

_**Thanks for your continued support!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_** Discalmier:I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Just the OC's. Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 10<strong>_

Tristan arrived at his lair and contacted his master on the crystal ball. "This is exciting news." said Hayden. "The Slayer of Death, Natsu Dragneel has reawakened after being sealed all these years."

Tristan can remember the immense power coming from him. There was power that not even a mage could withstand. He kneels down at his master. "Yes, it was a truly sight, my lord." He said to him. "He doesn't know of our plan. But, I feel as if we should tell him."

"No!" said Hayden. "We need to him to figure out on his own. Right now, gather those crystals are important. Then, we can move on to the next stage." Hayden was holding onto the crystal that his servant stole from the Ministry and Welfare. The next crystal was at the Magnolia Port of Authority. There were several of mages and warrior who are guarding the crystal after what transpired weeks ago.

"Go Tristan. Gather the rest of the crystals!" he said to him. "Yes, sir!" He replies. Tristan end call on the ball. He made it disappear and he gave a sly grin. He had great idea. "I think it's time to I see the Slayer of Death." He disappears to him.

Lucy was walking back into her apartment with Alek following behind her. They reached to the front of the door. She would ask him to come in, but she was still shaken up from seeing Natsu. She really needs time to rest her brain.

"Thanks for the dinner, Alek." She said as she tries to opens her door with her keys. "Aren't you going to invite me in." he said. "Sorry, but I'm busy at the moment." She got her door unlocked but she could still feel his breath on her. "Well then… Goodnight." He quickly went inside and shut the door. Alek stops it halfway.

"We'll hang out tomorrow morning. I've to practice my magic." He asks. "Well…" Lucy thinks this is okay. I mean she has to meet Natsu tomorrow afternoon. "All right, I'll come" she answers.

"That's all I want to hear." He gave a smile and left. She closes her door and sighs. He was close to her again. It made her body shake uncontrollably.

She went into her bathroom to take a hot bath. She stretches out her arms and legs and relaxed. She remembers Natsu's face. This man had mysterious past. She wonders what cause him to lash out on people that he needed to be sealed. It had to be more in depth than he was too powerful.

"_What really are you, Natsu?"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Natsu was sitting outside at the park. However, he was Leyno. There were no demons chasing after him tonight so that was good. He thought about Lucy and how he was so close to touching that warm body of hers. <em>"She really does remind me of her."<em> he thought.

He remember the woman he saw at the bar. They talked for couple of minutes and suddenly they became good friends. She took him to places that he never seen. And He gradually started to fall in love with her. But the more he did the more his demon side started to show. He really didn't want her to see the monster that he is.

However, that all changed. He was trying to find her one night. He heard a group of villagers from the town. What he saw was shocking. The girl was trapped on a pole and was being burnt alive. She had a look of sadness in her eyes. When she looked at Natsu, she felt happy and died with a smile on her face. At that moment, he lost all thought and transforms himself to his demon form and attacks the villagers with no remorse and destroyed the village.

He could never forget the man who did this to her. He would make him pay. Then, he senses a presence within his area. "Who's there Come on out, now!" he yelled.

A man steps out of the shadows. "Relax, I mean you no harm." He said to him. "I sure we've met before. I'm Tristan. I heard a lot about you, Slayer of Death."

"Hasn't everyone?" Natsu chuckled. " They're quite a few in fact that talk about and none were too flattering." Tristan stated.

"So, how did you find me?" Tristan shows a mark on his right shoulder. "This mark is called a De-mine. It allows people to see thing in Leyno that normal people can't see. Normally, mage would have to study it's work because it's very ancient spell. Some of them tries it for the first time and ended up being trapped on the other side with no way out. It's very rare to have this type of power." He explains. "You can say it the key to see thing parallel perspective."

That said made a lot of sense. Maybe Lucy has that mark somewhere on her body. Hopefully, she doesn't know about it.

"So, what do want from me? Another fight perhaps?" Tristan lightly chuckled. "None of that sort. I 've to come to ask if you want to us." he said.

"Us?"

"Yes, my master has taken very interests in you." Natsu smiled and have a mischievous grin. "Oh really? Please enlighten me."

"My master is very fond when comes to his world. He wants peace for the people. However, the magic council are really concern about his actions. So, by having you on his side. It makes a great benefactor to him. Not only that, the council might change their minds."

Natsu moves and walks to right. He looks cautiously at him. He can tell if person is lying to him by their movement or words. And judging by him, Tristan is telling the truth. But there is little lie in there.

"You know. I would love to help you. But… you got hands tied." Then, three demons jumps from off a building to attack Natsu. He jumps on their heads as they landed on the ground. "So, got to run." He salutes him and went on his way. The demons surrounded Tristan but he was prepared. He uses his golden fames to eradicate them in one swoop.

He felt upset about the outcome of this. "Not yet. He isn't ready." He said.

* * *

><p>Natsu got out of Leyno and back to the human world. He need a place to cool off. So, he heads to Lucy's place.<p>

He walkthrough her walls with ease saw her sleeping on her bed and holding on to his journal. He grinned at he would be the one to hold on to her. But for now, he needed to dimer down. he grabs the sheets and covers her up. He turns off the lights and sleeps on the couch.

"Tomorrow will be a day for the two of us."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note: For that burning human scene I got the idea from the trials of the Salem. You know people being trial as a witch. Neat, right?<strong>_

_**Anyway, thanks for continued support and I'll see you next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_** Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail or the content of its characters. I own the Oc's. The rest is belongs to Hiro Masihma. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

Lucy was tossing and turning on her bed. She was feeling a little hot flash from her body. She got up from her bed and went to grab a glass of water. As she reached for the fridge in the kitchen, she flinched as she heard someone sleeping on her couch. It was Natsu. _"Why is he here?"_ she thought. _"Was he waiting for me?"_

He was sleeping so quietly. She really to be quite who knows what might happen if he's awake. She slowly walks away from the kitchen. When she reaches halfway across the hall, she begins to notice him. He was half naked and his skin was lightly colored and it shines like the warriors from Greek times. She gazes into his onyx eyes. She leans in closer to him. His lips were parting away. She pulls away and shook her head.

"No. I can't." she said. She turns back around to her room. But, then, she slightly looks at him again. Suddenly, his eyes look at her. She jolted. He raises his head up and gave a slight chuckle.

She trips on her feet and felt on the ground. Natsu races out of the couch and pins her to the ground. She was at his mercy and he knows it. "You're up this late." He said. "You know in this position I would've you screaming like a bitch, calling my name."

She looks at him, not feeling intimidated by him. "Why are you here? Why did you come back?" she asks. He lets go of her wrists and pushes away from her. "Because, I've no place to go." He replies. He got up from her. Lucy stands up and moves to her bed. There was dark marking etched out of his skin. "Are you …"

"The one you are speaking with his the demon side of me." he said. "My master is timid when it comes to destruction and death. I felt very enjoyable when it comes to it. The world is very corrupted thing. Many people doing evil deeds to get head. I was one of those people. But then, someone changed all of that."

"Who was that?" she asks. "Her name was Candice. I saw her in the forest and in the bar. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen before in my life. The way she talks, laughs, smiles. And that body of hers makes and man or demon go insane."

Lucy was very thankful that she wasn't the jealous type.

"We're planning on going out to sea and seeing the world. However, that all changed. When I saw her burning, she saw a smile on her face and she was crying. My heart was shatter right and then,"

"And is when you went you went crazy and started to kill people." She said. Natsu nodded. "I never want to kill the innocent. It was always so hard on me when I see their bodies. After the village was destroyed, I took her remain of her body, put in a glass jar and send it out into the ocean. "

"For that day on, I searched for any clues to find whoever did this to her. I fought some many tough challengers along the way."

Lucy felt sorry from him. That woman gave the meaning of life to him and she was killed for that. It was very tragic.

"Do you know who did this?" she asks again. "No, but I know it was a man. I'll find him and make him pay." He said. "I couldn't find any leads on him even before I was sealed. Everyone I defeated said "I don't know or go to hell, you demon."

Lucy stands up. "Let me give you a hand. I can find the information you're looking for…"

"No!" he shouted at her. She jolted again. "As much as I appreciated you helping me, this is as far as you go." He looks at her and gets a visual of Candice in his mind. "I lost someone to this. I don't want you to be drag down into the depths of hell with me." he walks up to her and touches her face. "Please, don't go any further than this." His look and tone was serious but caring at the same time.

She nodded quietly. Natsu rested on the bed. "Um… I going to sleep there." She said. "Then, I don't we sleep together." He extend his hands to her. "Is he serious?" she thought. She extends her hands but, her stops halfway. "I'm sorry, but I'll sleep out in the living room." she said. She grabs an extra set of pillows and a sheet and left her room with the light off.

He smirked and took off his shoes and lies down on her mattress. He sniffs the bed and the room. he sighs in pleasure. "Her sweet scent is beautiful. Just like…" He closes his eyes and falls into sleep.

The next morning, Lucy got up from the couch. She looks around the room and it seems quiet. She got up and went to check on Natsu. But he was gone and so was his journal. Lucy felt disappointed. She really wanted to learn more about him.

She arrives at the guild and saw Alek in the training grounds. "Oh, you made it." He said. "Yeah." She tries to smile but the truth is she doesn't want to practice. However, she hasn't made any improvement on her magic so this was her chance to do it.

Two hours later, training was over. And Lucy and Alek worked up a sweat. She dries herself off with a towel. 'That was intense." she said. "See! Was so good of you to come here?" he said. It was good but she still was feeling upset.

Two mages came in the room Gray Fullbuster aka _"Ice Prince"_ and Cana aka _"Card Reader"._ "It good thing we've got up to you." said Gray. "What is going on?" said Lucy. "It about those guys Ichi and Norwind. These guys are trouble to us."

"Mira and Laxus saw them in the storage room looking for something. Then, they were having a conversation with someone. They snapped them with their magic phone." Said Cana. Gray showed them the picture on their phone.

"The Master, Erza and Jellal are looking into as we speak." said Gray. Lucy saw the picture. She saw something funny about them. She hopes these guys were caught red handed.

It was late in the afternoon; Lucy was heading to the Magnolia Port of Authority. There she saw two mages she knows. Levy Mcgarden aka _"Bookworm."_ And Gajeel RedFox aka _"Iron Hammer."_ "Hey, are you guys heading down there." She said to them. "Of course." Levy replied. Gajeel turns away. "I 'm just joining her." He said. Levy chuckled. The three of them headed down there. Unware, the man had plans as well down there. A man name Tristan.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
